Vigilis Cruor
Please Note. This page covers only the Vigilis Cruor era, and ends during the fall of Vigilis Cruor and only extends a little further afterward. To see Vigilis Cruor nowadays, please go here. Prior to the creation of Das Kaiserreich der Cruor, there was simply the Vigilis Cruor. The Vigilis Cruor was created by a man named Bruce Clough, who sought to dethrone the Drakkar's from the throne of Varrock. Although their original goal was not completely accomplished, the army turned into a Military Empire, the most dominant in Gielinor. History The history of the Vigilis Cruor. Dominus Bruce Clough The Beginning *The Vigilis Cruor is formed by Bruce Clough and recruits begin to come in, Bruce's wife Trace being made Domini. *A ranking system is created and two mahjarrat known as Jharkal and Arrondal join. Jharkal goes by the human alias of Joseph, not telling Bruce of his true race and Arrondal had told Bruce what he was and decides to go by Lamalock. *Lamalock and Joseph are made Praetors. *The Vigilis Cruor decide to make a statement and attack Ardougne Castle, fighting until they decide to leave. *Next, the Cruor takes their operations to Al Kharid and slay a green dragon that had laid waste to the palace. They are thanked and move back to Lumbridge. *Bruce makes an alliance with the Kinshra, gaining ownership of the Thieves Guild in Lumbridge. *Now with everything set in place, Bruce moved to his original goal of overthrowing the Drakkan Regime, as he saw King Kato and Queen Razia of Varrock as corrupt tyrants due to their alliance with Aztarwyn after Lionheart had been taken over. *A civil war is then declared within Varrock. First Strike in Edgeville *Bruce is able to convince Ronyo Agar to have him and his cult of demons join the Cruor and Ronyo is granted the title of Praetor. *Soon after the joining of Ronyo's cult, Cruor forces move to Edgeville, led by Praetor Lamalock and Praetor Jharkal. *Varrockian forces meet the Cruor forces in Edgeville and the two begin the first battle of the war. *The battle sees the end of the Varrockian control over Edgeville and the Cruor forces push out Varrockian forces, thus ending in victory. *Cruor celebrates in the Thieves Guild and later sets up shop in Edgeville. Preparing for Invasion *Bruce holds an award ceremony for those who had fought in Edgeville. *Later on, Bruce begins to make several alliances with other powers in Gielinor, such as the Miore and the Rovins. *Bruce has training stepped up for his army to be at its best. *Arrondal and Bruce decide to attempt to gather more mahjarrat and experted wizards to the cause, and a final resort to an invasion on Varrock would be to summon a greater demon south of the city and have it wreak havoc. *Several more join the Cruor and the Zamorakian Union joins the cause. *Arrondal is able to convince Jharkal to tell Bruce that he is a mahjarrat, and Bruce accepts this, almost pleased that he has another mahjarrat on his side. The First Invasion *Bruce decides to send an invasion force to Varrock in attempt to take the city and end the war. *Forces led by Praetor Lamalock and Praetor Joseph march to Varrock's southern gate with some Miore coming in from the west, the Zamorakian Union with the Cruor. *Forces in Yanille manage to somehow find out about the Cruor and a large army sets up in the square and the battle begins between Cruor and Yanille. *The battle goes on for hours, with Varrockian forces, Rovin forces, and Miore forces joining in, utter hell breaking loose. *Praetor Joseph is shot and killed by a Yanillian and soon, the Cruor forces retreat as they are completely outnumbered. Beginnings of a Cold War *Bruce, extremely angered at his former lord for interfering with his plan, sends spies all across Kandarin to watch Yanille and Ardougne, watching every single move. *Defences in Edgeville are stepped up, and construction of the towns walls begin. *Bruce decides to send Trace with Lamalock and the two would lead a second invasion. *Bruce is also able to contact the Kinshra and the Kinshra send knights to aid the Cruor. The Second Invasion *Cruorian forces enter the city led by Praetor Lamalock and Domini Trace, as well with Zamorakian Union and Kinshra forces. *A squad is sent to the west and the rest head to the slums. *The slums in the south-east sector of Varrock are burned to the ground and the forces march to the center. *Noticing some Varrockian guards blocking the way to the castle, the Cruorian forces managed to sneak their way to the eastern, unguarded entrance to the castle courtyard. *There they are met with little resistance from the Varrockian guard, however a mage does his best to keep Praetor Lamalock and his forces away from the castle. *Praetor Lamalock grabs a teleportation tablet to Lumbridge that is capable of teleporting someone with him and takes aim for the mage, where a Kinshra soldier smashes his mace into Lamalock's leg and the tab misses, resulting in Lamalock teleporting. *Leaderless, the forces retreat back to Edgeville. Cease-Fire *With the second invasion resulting in failure, Bruce decides to have a mass-production of gliders begin, as well as the arsenal of gliders from the disavowed Kingdom of Zamorak brought into Cruor. *A rubium mine is discovered and explosives are mass-produced as well, Cruor taking its first steps into a technological revolution and to becoming a super-power. *Henrik Harlowe, a spy for Bruce, is able to get into the Yanillian Rangers and a cold war begins with Yanille. *Dark Moon is formed and makes an alliance with the Cruor. *Bruce, realizing that the third invasion of Varrock would cost many lives and perhaps another failure, decides to put a cease-fire on the war, unofficially ending the war itself. *The walls of Edgeville are finished, and Edgeville becomes the most defended and locked down area that Gielinor has ever seen. Cold War with Yanille *Bruce decides to set Cruor the new goal of becoming a global military, and the presence of Cruor in Kandarin increases. *An alliance is made between Al Kharid and Cruor, and shortly the Cruor expand with the Cruor-Black Knight War, invading Goblin Village and cleansing it of Black Knights. They also take the Lassar Grottoes *Edgeville is locked down and nobody is able to get inside the town without the permission of Bruce, the lockdown ending any attempts of Yanillian Rangers spying upon Cruor. *Cruor takes part in a raid on Rellekka with Dark Moon, burning the entire village down. *Henrik slays Lord Pyro, and is granted the promotion of Praetor. *Bruce establishes the Legio-Crurois Sagartiitti, otherwise known as the L.C.S. and Henrik is made overseer. *Eventually, tensions between Yanille and Cruor cool down, as Dark Moon seems to be favoring invasion of Kandarin and Cruor prepared to defend the region. *Cruor essentially "wins" the cold war when Eden Syvian gives up lordship of Yanille and Alexander Aerendyl forms the Kingdom of Yanille. Dawn of the Zarosian Cruor *Much of the spies in Kandarin decrease after Yanille and Cruor become allies. *King Alexander and Bruce develop a political friendship, Cruor being granted a base in Port Khazard and essentially own the port. *Bruce is awarded with some medal by King Alexander, being one of the only recepiants of this award. *Aztarwyn II begins to show interest in Cruor, and soon Cruor begins to expose some holes of weakness. *Praetor Ronyo shows his true colors when he has Aztarwyn II lead a coup against Bruce. *Bruce is lured to the catacombs of Lumbridge, where Ronyo and his cult surround him as Bruce confronted Aztarwyn II. *Bruce is able to stall his own death for the teleblock in the room to wear off and fights every single traitor in the room, putting up an amazing effort. *His efforts come to no avail when Aztarwyn II stabs him, and Bruce manages to crush a teletablet, teleporting him to the Yanille Inn. *Ronyo and his cult leave the Cruor, finding a new thing to do and Aztarwyn II now searches for Dominus Lamalock. Dominus Lamalock Dominus Terwyllon Phoesar Dominus Bruce Clough Dominus Henrik Harlowe/Dominus Aztarwyn Gonzo Military List of lands Here lists every piece of land that the Vigilis Cruor use to own, including lands they did not own before their Great Disappearance, however they did own at one point. *Edgeville *Falador *Port Sarim *Goblin Village *The Lassar Grottoes *Technically, Port Khazard *The Theives Guild *Al Kharid *Pollniveach *Nardah *The Monastery War History Trivia *Viglis Cruor translated to English means "On the eve of blood." *The Vigilis Cruor was inspired by the Kinshra and was originally going to be a group of knights that could've been located heavily in Lumbridge and eventually try to take over, however plans obviously changed. This is the reason why the Cruor started in Lumbridge. Category:Faction Category:Military Category:Wars Category:In-Character History Category:Historical